Christmas with the Doctors
by thedoctor10whovian
Summary: This story is written in Memory of 11 and Handles. RIP Handles and 11. Time locked eras. The doctor is not supposed to meet himself in the past. That is one of the rules of time travel. It is also known that when the Doctor gets close to a companion, they often end up dying. Can the Doctor save his companion this time?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Readers. I'm terribly sorry that I cancelled the other stories I have been writing. They came to a dead end and I have been too busy to continue them. To make up for it, I shall be writing a Doctor Who fanfiction. I hope those of you that have been following me are as whovian as me. This story is in Memory of Matt Smith, our beloved raggedy man, and to Handles, the only cyberman we loved.

"_The way I see it, life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the good things but vice versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things and make them unimportant."_

_-11 Doctor_

Eleven

_Crash! CLUNK!_ The Tardis shuddered and the Doctor fell to the floor. The fez he was wearing slid across the Tardis floor. Clara, the Doctor's companion who was sitting in a chair, fell and let out a yelp as she hit the floor hard. "What's going on, Doctor?!" She panicked.

"I don't know! We are being pulled off course!" He said standing up and looking at the monitor.

"What is pulling us off course?" Clara asked over the rumbling and roar of the Tardis.

Another shudder and crash sent the Doctor flying back and hit the floor hard. "Oof!" He grunted in pain.

"Well...bit ...it might be time herself pulling us off the path. Why, I don't know. We are being sent back in time to a timelocked era. Back into my tenth self. It'll cause a whole..."

Another shudder, and the Tardis crash landed. Clara and the Doctor flew to the back of the tardis and hit the wall.

Ten

Cardiff, 2003

Walking beside the man in a trench coat and a suit was a red haired woman. The man wore a blue suit and a brown trench coat over it while the woman wore a purple blouse with a brown trench coat.

"Doctor, where are we going?" The woman asked.

"I don't know. Where shall we go, Donna?" The Doctor replied.

Before she could respond, a Tardis came crashing down and landed a few feet in from of them.

"Oh, my God! Doctor, someone stole your Tardis!" Donna screamed.

"No, that's not mine. My Tardis is a darker blue. This is a bright blue...no, it can't be..." the doctor thought to himself.

"What? What is it? Who's Tardis is this, then?" She asked, pointing at the crashed Tardis.

"Yes, it's mine, but from the future. It's the eleventh me." The doctor replied.


	2. Cyberman encounter

**A/N: hi again. It's me, thedoctor10whovian. Thank you all who liked my story and to my followers. I'm gonna keep this short and say here is the next chapter to this story. :D**

Donna stared at the bright blue Tardis.

_How is that possible? _she asked herself.

The door to the crashed Tardis opened and a head popped out. It was Clara Oswin Oswald. "Doctor, I think we are in Cardiff." She yelled, looking around.

People were walking by and staring at them strangely but not bothering to approach them.

"This can't be. How is this possible? It's against the laws of time!" Ten said to himself, pacing back and forth.

"Haha, it's me!" Eleven said, hopping out of the overturned crashed Tardis.

"How are you here? How did you get passed the timelock?" Ten asked, looking at Eleven.

"Honestly, I don't know. It's all timey wimey and confusing. I was originally heading to Raxacoricafallaptorious when time snagged me and threw me in here. So, what are you, or is it me, well, you get the point. What am I up to now?" Eleven said.

Ten looked at Donna then back at Eleven. "We are just walking around and I was on my way to the Tardis when you came crash landing in our path." He answered.

"Huh, was I always this boring? Well, Mr. Sandshoes," he said looking at Ten's converse shoes, "you need a little lesson in fun."

"Hey, I know how to entertain myself, chinny." Ten fired back. "And these aren't Sandshoes! They're converse."

"Ok, stop the bickering."Clara said, regaining consciousness.

"Clara! My Clara! You're awake! Haha!" Eleven exclaimed, getting down and kissing her forehead.

"Ok, Doctor. That's enough. Where are we?" Clara asked, trying to stand.

"No, stay down. You are too weak." Ten told her.

"Oh yeah? Watch me stay down." She said, getting up.

As soon as she stood up, she clutched her head and fell backwards into Eleven's arms. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's ok, Clara. I got you. I won't let you fall." Eleven whispered in her ear.

"You're right,Doctor. Just stay down." She said, staring straight up at the clouds overhead.

Both Doctors looked at each other. Ten knew what Eleven was saying by the look. _Follow me, we need to talk,_ Eleven's look said.

Ten followed Eleven down the sidewalk a ways, maneuvering passed benders and a crowd of people scrambling to get lunch during the lunch rush.

"Ok. Why are you here?" Ten asked before Eleven could speak.

Eleven didn't speak at first. He turned around and watched all the cars go by.

"Hello? I asked you-" Ten began.

"I don't know." Eleven whipped around and advanced on Ten. "If I knew I would have already told you. This wasn't supposed to happen. I am not supposed to be here. This never happened before. Time is manipulating itself. Unless.. unless thus is happening in the future and you won't remember it! Haha! Yes. That's it!" Eleven clapped his hands in sheer excitement.

"I'm sorry. I don't follow your explanation." Ten said, confused.

"It's all timey wimey. Way too confusing." Eleven dodged the question.

"I am you. I should know what's going on." Ten reasoned.

Eleven started pacing as if thinking on how phrase the explanation.

"Doctor!" A voice called out over by the overturned Tardis.

Both Doctors turned and saw Donna waving at them. They took off running, knocking everyone in their path over. They received a lot of foul language in the process but continued. When they reached Donna, Donna pointed to the other side of the road where a silver human shaped tall robot stood.

"Oh," Ten said.

"My" Eleven said.

"God" Both Doctors finished.

"Cybermen." Ten whispered softly.


	3. Colliding with 9

**A/N: Thank you all who have favorited me and have supported me through out this chapter. This chapter so far has been my favorite and to fandomlifeforever, I know I could always count on you to help me and I will always be with you to help you with your story. This story is for you.**

**-Thedoctor10whovian**

The cyberman started to walk across the street. Cars swerved to avoid it and slammed into other cars, causing a pile up. An SUV slammed on its brakes and was rear ended by a London bus, propelling it forward, smashing into the cyberman.

Metal crunched, cars were smoking, and people screaming. Some cars were quiet. Others were full of groaning bodies and crying kids and parents. Sirens wailed as the emergency vehicles arrived at the scene and uniformed officers blocked off the road.

The cyberman's head, when the SUV slammed into him, separated from the rest of its body and bounced and skidded a couple feet down the street.

"Well, at least we won't have to fight it." Donna said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes. We won't. That's the good thing. The bad thing is that Torchwood will confiscate the cyberman and gain their technology." Eleven said.

Ten looked around and noticed the cyber head was still glowing blue. "Hey, me. Is the cyber head supposed to still be blue? Every time I kill one, the head shuts off." Ten pointed to the cyber head.

Eleven, without a word, ran and picked up the cyberman 's head. Donna and Ten looked at each other and followed him.

"Guys! Where are you going?" Clara, who was still too weak to stand up, called out. Nobody heard her.

Eleven stared at the cyberman's head. Ten started to say something but eleven motioned him to not speak. "So cyberman. You upgraded yourself to continue living without a body. Why did you come here? Why are you alone?" Eleven questioned.

"We... we- we are never al- alone." The cyber had trouble answering.

Eleven looked around, troubled, and mumbled to himself. "If they aren't alone, then where are they? Where could they be hiding?"

"If I may be of some help, why don't you hook him up to the tardis and search through his memory database." Ten inputted.

Eleven turned to Ten. "I could just kiss you, me, right now! Funny, if I kiss you, I'll be kissing myself and that'll be kinda creepy."

Ten stared at Eleven incredulously. "Umm. No thanks. I'm good." He said as Eleven ran to his Tardis and hopped in.

"Well, there he goes." Donna said. "He is pretty cute. Why can't you be that cute?" She looked at Ten.

"Hey, I'm better looking than him! I'm not a matchstick man. He is!" Ten countered, mentioning towards the overturned Tardis.

All around them, pedestrians walked by and stared at the crashed Tardis and took pictures or watched the emergency response team clean up the wreckage. Some peered inside the Tardis but were shooed away by an angry Clara who threatened to throw soufflé at them. The pedestrians she threatened looked at her as if she was crazy and kept walking.

From inside the Tardis, a shout rang out. "Everyone stand back please! Someone close the door!"

Ten rushed over and closed the door. The second the door locked, the tardis squealed in protest but reluctantly complied and the sirens of the Tardis rang out, signalling the lift off.

**Eleven's POV**

The Tardis shuddered under protest when I flipped the switch.

"Come on girl. It's ok. I'm trying to set you up right! Please, work with me here!"

I climbed around the console, keeping my feet on the bars of the railing to stabilize myself as I go along, and flipped another switch.

"Everyone stand back please! Someone close the door!" I shouted.

I heard someone approach quickly and the Tardis door slam shut.

"Ok, old girl. Let's set you upright." I whispered to the Tardis.

The Tardis made a soft humming noise that could only mean she was happy. I slid around and threw the last switch and the Tardis shuddered. As the Tardis took off, she bucked and kicked, sending me flying through the inside and I hit the back wall and fell unconscious.

**Mysterious POV**

As soon as I threw the switch, I knew that something was wrong. I knew that something disastrous was going to happen.

The second the Tardis took off, something slammed into my Tardis inside the vortex, throwing me into the wall of the Tardis. "Oof!" I cried out in pain.

Crawling towards the console, I looked at the screen and saw that the collision sent me off course, sending farther into the future than I'm supposed to go. 2003.


	4. Clara and 11

**A/N: First off, if anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter, do not hesitate to pm me. I am always open for ideas. So far, I got one suggestion with adding the war doctor. Feel free to pm me with ideas. Thanks in advance. For all my readers, I am throwing in some twists and adding some suspense to make this a good read. Some characteristics of characters have been added, so don't be alarmed when something is different about them.**

**For everyone who is wondering, what about Clara? Well, in this chapter, she will be the main one. Sorry for those of you who were disappointed. Well, here is...**

** Clara's POV**

I could hear the woman, I'm guessing her name is Donna because the other regeneration of my doctor keeps calling her that, talking about how cute my doctor is. Funny, I never thought of him that way. But then again, I've been too busy running around time and space with him to even figure out my feelings for him. I've been through everything there is to go through. I've been in his past and in his mind. I've been to the outer stretches of the universe and I've been to his grave. I am his impossible girl and he is my Doctor.

When I heard Donna say my doctor looked cute, it stirred up some hidden emotions inside me. I've never felt those types of emotions before. I've never experienced them before. It was jealousy, but why? Do I like the Doctor? Do I have stronger feelings for him? Why is this happening?

From somewhere deep in the recesses of my mind came a flashback.

In the flashback, I was wearing a Victorian style dress and the Doctor was wearing a velvet suit. I had just regained consciousness, or was I dead before? I don't really know. All I saw was that I fell into his arms. Those soft, muscular, warm arms.

'Snap out of it, Clara! You don't love him! Besides, he's a timelord and you are human. He will continue on without you after you die!' I screamed at myself.

The flashback continued to assault my mind no matter how hard I tried to get it out. Put loud, I screamed.

People all around me stumbled back. Last time I remembered, I was kneeling on the ground waiting for the doctor to arrive back with the Tardis upright. When I opened my eyes, I was sprawled all over the sidewalk, sweating and cold.

The doctor, my doctor, was kneeling beside me, holding my hand. "Clara? What happened, my Clara? Are you alright?" He asked, softly.

"Where is the other doctor and Donna?" I asked.

"They went to do something. They'll be back soon." He answered.

"Doctor, who am I?" I asked him, looking deep into his eyes.

He looked m deep in the eyes and said,"You are my impossible girl. My guardian angel. You are my Clara."

"But that doesn't answer my question. Who am I? Why do I have someone else's memories? Why do I see myself in the Victorian era with you? Why do I have memories of myself as a Dalek? Who's memories are these? Doctor, help me!" I broke down crying.

The doctor stood up and dropped my hand and turned away. "Clara, I don't know who you are. I look at you everyday and I don't know a thing about you. You are a paradox within yourself. All I know is that I care for you deeply and don't want to lose you. Not again." He turned his sorrowful eyes towards me. "I love you."

A thousand thoughts raced through my head. Most were happy and joyful. But there was one seed of doubt that spoiled it all. What is going to happen to me?

"Doctor, will you protect me?" I asked, standing up.

I felt a little weak standing up, but I managed it. I walked feebly over to him and he took me in his arms. I could see little flickering of doubt in his eyes and could see he was very scared. I've only seen him this scared once. Never have I thought it would happen again.

"I love you too, my doctor." I whispered.

He smiled, but it was plain that terror was written all over his face. I leaned up to kiss him, but a screeching Tardis flew overhead and smashed into the shop next to us. We stumbled back as brick and mortar peppered us and pieces of wood and glass scattered through the air. As the dust settled, the door to the tardis, which was inconveniently facing out towards the street, opened and out popped a mostly bald headed man in a leather biker jacket. "Fantastic landing, I must say." Were the first words he uttered before falling out and landing on his back.

My doctor and I raced over and helped him up. My doctor helped him up and the other doctor, I don't even know which regeneration, brushed himself off and looked at us. "Hello, where am I? I was knocked off course by something in the vortex and sent here." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the Tardis.

"It doesn't work on wood." Was all my doctor said to him.

The other doctor turned around and got really close to my doctor and stared straight into his eyes. "You are my next regeneration, aren't you?" He said mystified.

"No. I'm the 11 regeneration. The one wearing Sandshoes is the one after you. I am wearing a bow tie. Bow Ties are cool.. He is wearing Sandshoes. Just so you know, they are uncool. I am cool. He is uncool." My doctor said proudly.

"Yes. Of course. God, I'm gonna be so childish when I'm older." He said to himself aloud.

"Hey, watch it. I am right here, you know. Hello?" My doctor warned.

People gathered around us and I looked around nervously. People weren't really interested in us, just the Tardis stuck in the building above us. They started taking pictures and pointing.

"Hello, me!" Shouted a familiar voice behind the crowd of people murmuring and pointing.

A series of excuse me's and pardon me 's were exchanged before the trench coat doctor found his way through and behind him was the infamous Donna, my rival.

I know a rival when I see one and judging by the way she looks at my doctor as if he was a prize, she was after him. '_Too late, dear, he is mine' _I gave her a dirty look.

Surprisingly, she understood the look and knew what I meant by it for she gave me one back. None of the Doctors saw which was fine by me. I already won my doctor's heart and thats all that matters.


	5. The Doctors Gather at the Cafe

**A/N: Hi fellow readers. Sorry in advance for not making Handles a big priority in this chapter. He is for later. Right now, I'm gathering everyone together. There will be some bickering, so be prepared and I will need a lot of help in the next chapter. Please PM me with ideas. I am all out of some and if you want this story to continue, I will need your guys help to make out so. Thanks! Thedoctor10whovian **

**11's POV**

My past regenerations , Donna, Clara and I were gathered under the Tardis stuck in the roof.

"Doctor, why are you carrying around a cyberman's head?" Clara asked me.

"His name is Handles. Every timelord should have a friendly cyber head." I said, hoisting handles up and holding him like a baby.

"I still can't believe I am that childish when I'm older. Really? A cyberman's head?" 9 asked. "And who are you?" 9 asked Donna.

"Donna. Donna Noble." She said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Donna." He said, taking her hand. "And you are?" He looked at 10.

"I am the Doctor." 10 replied.

"No, I'm the Doctor. You are the one with horrible clothes. Where did you get them?" 9 asked.

"You look like you mugged an old hag off the street. Plus they came with the regeneration." 10 shot back.

I tried to intervene by saying, "Can we get down to business? We have more important matters."

"No!" Both regenerations of the doctor and Donna said, looking at me.

"Why don't you want to stop the bickering?" 9 asked Donna.

"You are making fun of my doctor. Ears." She shot back.

"Huh. You making fun of my ears?" He scoffed. "Well, you aren't so good looking yourself, witch." 9 shot back nastily.

Donna's face got beet red but 9 was unmoved. "You dare insult me, you slimy git! I look ten times better than you! What with all your greasy clothes and your grungy looks. I look like a star compared to you! I'm not even gonna comment on your driving! I can park better than you!" She said softly but deadly.

"My driving is better than yours. Have you ever driven the Tardis? You know how hard it is?" 9 excused.

Before 9 could come up with a comeback, Clara shouted, "Everybody out of the way!"

Everybody, instead of moving, looked up and saw the Tardis coming down. Everybody scrambled out of the way and it crashed down and implanted in the sidewalk. All three doctors were covered in dust and were sprawled on the sidewalk from when they jumped out of the way. When the Tardis came down, I grabbed Clara and jumped. 10 and 9 fought over Donna but she dived the other way and the two doctors jumped and barely made it before the Tardis crashed to earth.

When the dust settled, the group got up and 9 inspected his Tardis. When he walked around to the back, he stepped on something that made him gasp. A piece of wood. A blue little chip of wood. A dark piece of wood. A part of the Tardis. It was a small little chip from the bottom of it, but that little piece could destroy the fabric of time. 10 and I came around and gasped.

"Oh, my God! No, that can't be! No, no, no, no!" 10 said, spinning around and started to yank on his hair and stomp around.

"Why, what's wrong?" Clara asked, looking at me.

"Clara, if this version of the Tardis breaks, then the chances of you meeting me is slim to none. Because, if the Tardis explodes, then the whole cosmos is destroyed and none of our adventures will happen. We will never meet and everything we did, everything we have seen, everything we have shared, will be lost in a burning up Sun. It may just be nothing, but still, the Tardis is injured." I said, putting my hand on the Tardis, "poor girl. You'll be fine." I patted the Tardis.

Clara looked uneasy and inspected the chip. I looked as well and saw that it wasn't much. All that it was was a little scratch off the baseboard.

"She should be fine. It wasn't much but be careful with her. She is fragile. Nice flying, ears." Donna said, looking at 9.

"No fighting. Not again...Quiet!" I said, hearing a familiar sound. "Duck!" I screamed as a blast flew past my head.

"Exterminate!" A tin can rolled out of the ally on the other side of the street.

"Which one of you is the Doctor?! Message for the doctor!" The Dalek screamed. Mozart started playing as it rolled towards me. I knew who it was. Souffle girl.

People screamed and ran away. The officers at the car accident scene pulled out their guns and radioed for back up. One fired a shot at the Dalek but the bullet bounced off harmlessly and ricocheted into the wall of the store behind us. The bullet passed by my arm a little to close for my comfort but I didn't falter as I walked towards the Dalek. I

"Doctor! What are you doing?" Clara screamed.

"I'm doing what I was supposed to do long ago." I called back to Clara.

I turned to the Dalek and walked up to it and knelt down next to it. "Oswin? Is that you?" I asked.

"Doctor... my... Doctor... Doctor!...The Daleks are.. coming...Exterminate you... run, my clever boy. Run! Remember me." Oswin said.

"Thank you, my girl. Go before Unit gets here. I will remember you. Go!" I said, getting up and running.

I looked back but she was gone. I slowed down and turned. I could hear Clara's voice. It sounded distant. So did everything around me. It sounded like I was in a tunnel. It lasted a few seconds before I came back to reality.

"Doctor, we have to go! Now!" Clara said, pulling on my arm.

"Why? What's going on?" I looked around, confused.

I didn't see anything out of the ordinary except for a few pedestrians walking by casually. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see something glistening. I looked over at it but it disappeared.

I continued running and followed my younger generation, 10. He lead us down the street to a corner cafe where we sat in a circular booth in the far right corner. The brothers just big enough for all of us with a little elbow room for each of us.

"Ok. So, what is going on? Why did that Dalek talk to you? Why was it playing Mozart? Why didn't it kill you?" 10 asked 11.

"Yeah, I want to know why too. Why didn't it kill you?" 9 agreed.

"Ok. To answer that, I will have to tell you of Clara. Clara, you will finally know who you are." I said, looking at Clara.

**Clara's POV**

My doctor looked at me with those eyes that saw destruction, extinction, mass genocide, murder, death, and wonder. He looked me deep in my eyes and said, "Clara, you're my possible girl. I don't know who you are. All I know is that-"

The door slammed open and in walked an old man with grey hair and a beard wearing an old leather jacket. He turned towards the waitress that was walking by and asked, "ma'am, where can I find the Doctor?"

"Umm... If you need a doctor, go to the hospital?" She squeaked nervously.

She turned and walked quickly back to the kitchens. The old man looked over at us and started towards us.

"Doctor, Who is that?" I asked my doctor, looking back over at the old man coming closer to us.

The old man was about ten feet from us when he called out, "I'm looking for the doctor."

When he reached the table, he slammed his hands on it and looked at each of us, his eyes coming to rest on my doctor. "Which one of you is the Doctor?" He asked.

"Me." All the doctors held up their Sonics.

"My God. All of you? At once? Here? Are you guys mad?! You know what you have done?!" He stepped back, his face beet red with fury.


	6. Doctors Note

**A/N: I'm gonna make this note short. All I have to say is that I will be throwing a wrench in soon and killing off one of the characters. If you guys have any suggestions as to who has to die, pm me the name of the character and I will choose one of them depending on how many suggestions I receive. Thanks! **

**Thedoctor10whovian**


	7. No More Running

**A/N: Hello, readers. Just keeping note this short and sweet. :)**

**First, another character will be added. Emily Waters. Second, thanks to those who responded to my note earlier and I took their suggestions into consideration. I have decided on who to kill off. It will not, however, happen now. Soon, but not yet. Thanks to my followers and to the people who have favorited this story.**

**Thedoctor10whovian**

**Emily's POV **

I saw them standing under the big blue box stuck in Mr. Walter's store. I watched as the beautiful brown haired girl in the skirt warned them and everybody jumped. I saw the young handsome guy with the floppy hair grab her around the waist and pull her out of the way. I saw how he looked at her, what with those sad eyes and concerned face.

Now, they are all gathered around a table in a booth at my favorite cafe, the K2 cafe. I watched as an old man walked up to their table and slam his hands on the table, frightening the beautiful girl. I was sitting at a table across from them on the other side of the cafe.

You could say I was stalking them but actually, I wasn't. I know who they are. The old man, the one bald guy in the greasy clothes, the guy with the sexy hair and blue suit, and the one who would look good with a fez and loves to wear bow ties. I know them, well him, seeing as they are really one person, just different regenerations.

I know him. I know him because I used to travel with him. I was a companion of the doctor. Unfortunately, I was erased from his memory when I fell into the tear. The doctor and I were fighting zygons when the tear in the fabric of time appeared and I fell in. The Doctor tried to pull me out but it was too late. The last thing I saw was the doctor's face as tears fell down his cheek like little rivers. He screamed my name. The zygons fled when he roared, for they knew the wrath of the doctor was not pleasant. My last words were "remember me, my sweet Doctor. Never give up saving people and always remember who you are."

I never expected 4 of the Doctor's regenerations to meet at once. It's against the laws of time. It would cause a major time rift and bad consequences will soon follow that the Doctor doesn't even know about.

_Boom!_

What sounded like thunder shook the sky. I ran to the window and saw a swirling vortex sitting up above the building across from the cafe we were in. A minute of watching it passed before something started to emerge. A spacecraft. No, a mothership. A Dalek mothership.

"Not good!" Said someone next to me.

I jumped in shock. I didn't expect someone to be right behind me looking over my shoulder. I turned around and it was 11. "Oh my God! Did you have to frighten me, doctor?" I asked, hyperventilating.

"Wait, how do you know who I am? I never told anyone." He accused.

"Spoilers!" Said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw a woman with wild hair and a gun of some sort on her hip.

"River! You.. how..? How did you get here?" 11 asked.

River walked over to him and slapped him, then kissed him. "That's for forgetting me." She said.

"Ow! River, I'd never forget you. I have never forgotten you. You are my wife! How would I forget you?" He told her solemnly.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking to?" 10 interjected.

I looked at him bewildered. "You can't see River?" I asked him.

"No, he can't. I'm a memory. I don't know how you can see me, but I'm jot actually here. Only this doctor," River answered, meaning the young doctor with the bow tie, "and you can see me."

"No I can't see her. Who is river?" 10 whined.

"River? Who is River?"9 looked at me.

Donna looked confused and stared at me as if I was crazy. "Who are you?" She asked me, suspicious.

"That is of no consequence. It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is the daleks coming put of the time vortex up there!" I pointed out the window at the Dalek mothership up in the sky.

11 looked at me bewildered, as if to figure out who I am but didn't say a thing. He looked at everyone else and said, "she is correct. It doesn't matter who she is. All that matters is the problem with the Dalek army coming to earth. So, who has a plan, huh?" He clapped his hands together and looked at each of us.

"Doctor! I have a plan!" Clara said, stepping towards him.

"Uh, Clara, you aren't going to fight with us. No, questions, just do what I tell you. Go to the tardis and stay there." 11 told her.

"But, doctor-" Clara tried to object.

"No, I'm not going to lose another companion! I already lost Amy and Rory. I lost you twice before. I'm not going to lose you again!" He screamed.

The whole cafe went quiet. In fact, it seemed like the whole world went silent. All that could be heard was the silent hum of the vortex and the rumble of the mothership flying overhead.

Clara stared at the doctor. I don't know if she could see it, but when I look at the doctor, I see a thousand years of sadness. I see the hurt in his eyes. I see the grief etched in his face. I see the worn years of solitude and regret written over his face. He tries to hide it, but it is as plain as day that he hurts and is grieving for those he lost. Those he killed. He has tried for years to forget. I could see it in his eyes. I could hear it in his voice. The man who forgets. He was born from solitude.

When I look at 10, I see a man of regret. A man who doesn't forget, just a man who regrets. He doesn't want to forget. He wants to learn. He doesn't run. The man who regrets. He was born from war.

Those two regenerations could never be more different, though they are the same person. I will never fully understand the Doctor. No one should try. The closer to the doctor you get, the closer you come to death. I fear for Clara. She has gotten too close to him, but if I try to warn her, she won't listen. She will have to find out herself.

"I can't lose you. I will never forgive myself if I do. You are too precious to me." The doctor broke down and cried.

The doctor collapsed to his knees and wept. 9 rolled his eyes and walked over to the window and examined the Dalek ship. Donna slapped him on the arm as he walked by but 9 didn't pay attention. 10 watched with mourning eyes and I knew he understood how 11 felt.

10 kneeled down next to 11. "I'm really sorry, I know it hurts I lost someone I really cared about and it's really hard

"But look at you now. You have your Clara and she isn't going anywhere. She is with you. You should be happy. I know you are terrified because you lost all your companions, but cherish those memories and watch out for the companion you have now. Don't let any harm come to her. Now, pull yourself together. No running. Not anymore. We don't turn and run. We stand and fight." He stood up and offered a hand to 11.

11 took his hand and 10 pulled him to his feet. "No more running. It's time to face the ultimate danger. It's time to fight the Daleks."


	8. Daleks Join The Doctors for a Drink

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers. I'm gonna keep this note short and say thanks for those who gave me suggestions. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Clara's POV**

"Doctor! The ship! Something is coming out of it!" I warned my doctor.

We ran outside and saw daleks flying out of the hatches on the bottom of the ship. They circled overhead for a few minutes before descending towards us.

We quickly ran back inside and waited for them to reach the ground. Donna, Emily, and I hid behind the counter while the four regenerations of the doctor sat at the bar and drank and talked about their adventures through space and time.

One Dalek. Two. Three. Four, five, six, seven daleks landed. _Screech!_

The glass pane in the front of the cafe shattered from a laser bolt from the middle Dalek. "We are here for the Doctor!" The Dalek screamed.

"Doctor! Doctor!" The daleks screamed like pigeons.

"Well, you came to the right place. But the question is..." 11 said, downing a shot, "which doctor do you want?" He spun around and got to his feet.

The other three followed suit, downing a shot and getting up. All four pulled out their sonic screwdrivers and activating and pointing them at the daleks. The daleks fired but the power of the four screwdrivers deflected the bolts and the bolt ricocheted off and slammed into the ceiling. Plaster rained down but the daleks didn't falter. They fired once more and once more, the bolts ricocheted off into the ceiling.

"We need to get out of here! Now! Donna, take Clara and get out of here!" Ten shouted, struggling to keep the shield up as bolts were fired.

**No one's POV.**

The daleks kept advancing and soon the doctors couldn't retreat anymore for they were backed against the bar.

"We need to get out of here. Now! On the count of three, let's run!" War Doctor said.

"One." Nine said.

"Two." Ten said.

"Three!" All of them said, breaking the shield and running past the daleks.

No daleks shot, they just watched and screamed.

The Doctors stopped as they saw row after row of daleks advancing towards them. Ten looked to his right, towards the town center, and saw a sight that made his hearts burn.

**Sorry to keep this chapter short. I have been very busy and I am going to be writing a Harry Potter fanfiction. It's going to be an alternate ending for the Harry/Ginny love story. Well, I hope you guys read it and thank you to all my readers and devoted followers.**


End file.
